Fractured reflection
by Silenciosa
Summary: "Sangra. Sangra, para que él tenga que escuchar el piojo de la conciencia y el gruñido de seres imaginarios, y ver sobre las persianas, toda la noche, a los malvados espectros."


**FRACTURED REFLECTION**

**By_ Silenciosa_**

- SILENT HILL II -

* * *

"_Sangra, muerta, sangra, devuélvele la paz (...); sangra, para que él no termine reflexionando en aquel verano (...); sangra, para que él no tenga que ponerse a pensar en cuánto más hermosas son las mujeres cuando un_a_ se está muriendo. (...) Sangra. Sangra, para que él tenga que escuchar el piojo de la conciencia y el gruñido de seres imaginarios, y ver sobre las persianas, toda la noche, a los malvados espectros."_

Extractos seleccionados de_ Piedra Infernal_, por Malcom Lowry.

**ӂӂӂӂ**

Aullidos de dolor resonaban por los corredores subterráneos, derruidos y estrechos, de la Penitenciaría Toluca. Corroído por el tiempo, dicho lugar mostraba sus flechas atravesadas de decadencia más absoluta. Cuanto más se descendía por sus intrincadas plantas, mayor era el grado de deterioro y podredumbre; visible en sus muros derruidos, en el desorden y la pérfida estampa de rastros de sangre verterse como una parte más de aquella decoración decrépita.

James Sunderland se deslizaba sigilosamente por estos corredores; desorientado y atemorizado al desconocer la procedencia exacta de dichos aullidos que conseguían erizarle la piel, así como el implacable eco que ejercían y que, al mismo tiempo, se fundían con el aire enrarecido que respiraba, entreverado con óxido, olor a sangre escanciada y a mohosa humedad nacida del subsuelo. El lago Toluca se hacía presente bajo ese filtro de humedad, dándose paso por paredes y muros como alargados y fantasmales brazos intentando aferrarse a algo todavía vivo. Siguió deambulando entre capas de oscuridad, acompañado por la lánguida luz de la linterna adherida a su chaqueta como única fuente de luz. A su alrededor, invisibles, sentía ojos como de chacales, observándolo, en silencio, desde las sombras. En el exterior reinaba la niebla. Gruesas capas se enroscaban en las calles del pueblo fantasma. James, a pesar de estar resguardado en el amparo del subsuelo, aún podía olerla: ése_ olor._ Ese peculiar olor a quemado; a _ceniza_. Era como si se le hubiera quedado asentado en la memoria de su olfato.

Atravesando una puerta, se adentró por un ruinoso pasillo redecorado con gruesas capas de mugre. Una arquería apretada de barrotes oxidados revestía los flancos de las paredes. Tras ésta, el espacio se dividía en pequeñas celdas. Frunció el ceño, ¿cómo había acabado en un lugar así? Recordó con pesadumbre haber entrado en el Museo Histórico y haberse topado con el desquiciado de Eddie. De cualquier forma, ¿cómo había acabado en las profundidades de aquel lugar? ¿Qué vínculo tendría el museo con la penitenciaría? ¿Acaso, en aquel "_otro mundo_", dichos lugares estaban estrechamente conectados? A James se le escapaba cuál podría ser la causa. El pueblo fantasma guardaba demasiados secretos, ya putrefactos y sin forma, todavía enterrados. Puede que dicha conexión fuese un filamento más que componía el extenso manto de oscuros sucesos acontecidos en Silent Hill. Se adentró por el corredor vedado por celdas. En varias de ellas hospedaban monstruos de siluetas deformes que aullaban de furia mientras incansablemente se estrellaban contras los barrotes de metal, alargando sus brazos en incansable intento por atacarle. Ahí estaba la respuesta acerca de la procedencia de dichos gemidos grotescos que había estado escuchando. Evitó el contacto visual con ellos. Se sentía aliviado al pensar que las criaturas estaban encerradas y no podían atacarle. Verlas de esta manera produjo en James cierto amago de condolencia: no había nada peor que el sufrimiento de una condena eterna. Por eso evitó mirarlas con el fin de mermar ese molesto sentimiento de compasión. Él no estaba allí para ejercer de juez; ni tan siquiera de verdugo. Su alma estaba igual de condenada que la perteneciente a esos seres repulsivos. Avanzó con extrema cautela hasta alcanzar una celda que estaba abierta y, gracias a Dios, sin prisionero vivo dentro. Al fondo de la celda, sobre una litera igual de oxidada que el resto del mobiliario, descansaba pútrido un cadáver desfigurado. Era tal la deformación de los restos que James no podía discernir si pertenecían a uno de esos monstruos o, quizá, a un ser humano. Carne y vísceras. Sólo carne y vísceras reclamadas por gusanos y moscas revoloteando en torno, hambrientas. Cimientos de huesos se dejaban levemente entrever anhelando ser liberados de su propia cárcel. El hedor a descomposición era insoportable hasta el punto de sentir arcadas. Para remediarlo, James, entre convulsiones, tuvo que taparse nariz y boca con una mano.

"_El dolor es instructivo._

_Aún no has aprendido lo suficiente."_

Leyó la inscripción trazada con sangre; una de las tantas realizadas en la pared de la celda y posiblemente hechas por puño y firma del recluso allí muerto. Un pensamiento mórbido pasó por la cabeza de James, imaginándose al prisionero escribir todo aquello con los dedos, arañando las paredes hasta emplear, como tinta, su propia sangre. Un extraño símbolo había sido dibujado cerca. Un círculo decorado mediante símbolos esotéricos los cuales James desconocía totalmente su significado. Aparte de eso, no halló nada interesante en la celda. Sus manos pálidas aunque estoicas se aferraban a la reluciente empuñadura de un revólver como símbolo de autoridad y poder que le recordaba dónde estaba y hasta qué punto aún podía mantener su cordura a flote.

Continuó por el pasillo de celdas hasta dar con una puerta que lo llevó a otra sala. Ésta se describía amplia, cuyo techo caracterizaba por ser muy alto. Bóvedas de crucería, de compleja nervadura, realizada a base de cantería, sustentaba la estructura. Aquel interior le recordaba a los sistemas de abovedado usados en las catedrales de estilo gótico. Este techo en ciertas zonas estaba derruido. No entendía muy bien el porqué de tal decoración; no obstante, James se recordó que estaba en Silent Hill. Allí todo podría ser posible. Sobre un pedestal hecho con madera, en medio de la sala vacía, había una horca colgada, casi a modo de altar que le invitaba a subir y apostar por su creencia fugaz con sólo introducir su cabeza dentro del lazo bien enjutado y dejar que sus pies se balancearan en el aire como péndulos de reloj.

Retrocedió ante la terrible visión de colgarse como método más rápido para acabar con ese mundo de pesadilla, versado, al mismo tiempo, con su constante deseo de destrucción; el cual le perseguía desde la _supuesta_ muerte de Mary. La idea de suicidarse era demasiado fácil. Sabía que marchando por el sendero más corto no resolvería ninguno de sus problemas, sino que recaería en ellos eternamente. No podía irse; aún no. Esa pequeñita esperanza de pensar que Mary podría estar viva hacía que James preservara su voluntad y siguiera adelante. Abandonó la estancia y se adentró por un corredor anexo. De entre las puertas que tenía para escoger, en su mayoría con la cerradura rota y, por lo tanto, inaccesibles, entró por una, y tras ésta, por otra más. Deambuló, sin pararse a pensar detenidamente pasando por las diferentes habitaciones interconectadas y desestimando objetar alguna decisión por escapar de allí. Su mente viajaba hacia el pasado; hacia el recuerdo. Adjunto al recuerdo de Mary, James también pensaba en María. Sobre todo, en el dolor que le producía el no poder haberla salvado de la muerte. Renegó con frustración con la cabeza. No, no se lo merecía. No se merecía morir bajo las garras de aquel monstruo de rostro cubierto con casco piramidal. Regresó a la realidad cuando halló una pequeña habitación que, según parecía, funcionaba como ala de descanso para los guardias de la penitenciaría. Por la estancia, iluminadas gracias al parpadeo de varios plafones de luz adosados al techo, flotaban ingrávidas motas de polvo. Restos de mobiliario destrozado y suciedad componían el interior bajo el regusto de una liberación macabra. Allí se equipó con un rifle de caza y tomó algo de munición encontrados en una de las taquillas.

Sobre una de las mesas, entre ingentes cajas vacías de donuts y tazas plásticas de café ahora vacías, James halló una revista local que relataba el naufragio en 1918 de "_Pequeña Baronesa_", un navío, en el que hubieron muerto todos sus pasajeros. Nunca se encontró restos del barco en el Lago Toluca ni de aquellos que fueron sus ocupantes. A la mitad del artículo acerca del naufragio, se comparaba con otro funesto suceso acontecido en 1872 con la aparición de un barco en medio del lago sin la presencia de pasajero alguno en su interior. Hecho que luego se repitió con otros tres barcos en el lago de Silent Hill: en los años 1921, 1938 y, el más reciente, en el año 1976. Hacía justamente seis años antes. James se interesó especialmente por leer lo ocurrido con éste último. Dos estudiantes amantes de lo paranormal habían echado ancla en el puerto Toluca con el objetivo de adentrarse, haciendo uso de un simple bote, en las neblinosas aguas del lago con intención de registrar evidencias sobre el misterio que encerraban dichos acontecimientos navales. Ambos muchachos nunca regresaron de su expedición; ni siquiera las autoridades pudieron hallar su bote después de rastrear palmo a palmo la zona.

"_Incontable es el número de cadáveres que a día de hoy siguen descansando en las profundidades del lago"_, leyó detenidamente James las últimas líneas del artículo reteniéndolas, inconscientemente, en su memoria.

Cerró la revista de golpe, abandonándola. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era pensar en las víctimas durmientes del lago Toluca. Debía proseguir su camino. Salió de la sala y dio con el corredor por el que había venido. Más allá, al fondo del mismo, había sido perforado un agujero de importantes dimensiones. Para tener noción de su profundidad, James lanzó un trozo de ladrillo visto que tomó de los escombros en su interior. Escuchó el nítido golpe del objeto al dar con el fondo al cabo de tres segundos. Frustrado ante la tentativa de qué hacer, no encontró otra solución mejor para poder avanzar. Saltó, sin más preámbulos, por el agujero.

·

James despertó abruptamente. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó nada más captar el clamar de la sirena de alarma a lo lejos. No podía recordar, todo lo que sabía era que había saltado en aquel agujero oscuro. Yacía bocarriba tras el salto desde la planta superior. Por lo visto, el golpe contra el suelo había hecho que perdiera la consciencia. Le resultaba extraño ya que prácticamente no recordaba la dureza del impacto. Su mente había retenido el momento previo al saltar pero no el consecuente a éste. El ruido de la sirena tampoco mitigó la extraña sensación de que estaba a salvo. La última vez que la escuchó fue en el hospital y no vaticinó nada bueno, sino que servía como antesala a una nueva dimensión totalmente desconocida para él. ¿Qué dimensión había cruzado esta vez? ¿Era real o... simplemente aún seguía inconsciente tras la caída? ¿Volvería a a estar presente en una de sus latentes pesadillas como la que había vivido durante su paso por el hospital?

La sirena, de pronto, cesó.

El silencio se hizo con todo tomando desprevenido a James.

Se tranquilizó. O, al menos, se esforzó por estarlo. Mientras, la pálida luz verdosa de la linterna se filtraba levemente a través de la pétrea oscuridad que lo envolvía. Le dolía la cabeza, como si en el interior de su cráneo hubiese quedado algo clavado. El dolor de sus huesos era ya una constante, algo que incluso estaba empezando a convertirse en un viejo amigo. Sus ojos se movieron alertados nada más incorporarse del suelo: sin pestañear, exploraban la estancia en medio de la penumbra reinante. Como era de esperar, mientras había estado inconsciente, la penitenciaría había cambiado de aspecto por uno más catatónico e impecablemente terrorífico.

El piso enlosado había sido eliminado de raíz revelando barras de acero extendiéndose bajo sus pies. Tras los interespacios del suelo enrejado, James no lograba divisar el fondo mismo del suelo; sólo una profunda oscuridad se extendía por debajo, tal y como si estuviera la estructura del edificio flotando dentro de un espacio oscuro. Paredes sin estucar también se mostraban bajo el mismo esqueleto metálico: bañado en herrumbre y manchas de sangre seca. Restos ruinosos de la antigua estructura y los pertenecientes al antiguo mobiliario estaban dispersos por todos lados sin orden alguno; todos ellos cubiertos por espesas capas de polvo y mugre. Del mismo modo que había ocurrido en el hospital, James era incapaz de comprender aquel repentino y brusco cambio. Únicamente se limitaba a mirar su alrededor mudo de asombro. Estaba claro que aquel lugar no formaba parte de sus sueños ni que tampoco tenía que ver con algún delirio suyo. Era tan real como se suponía que él era. La luz de su linterna hizo que vislumbrara una puerta oxidada situado al fondo de la estancia. Se aproximó y entró en ella pues era la única salida que se le proponía.

Al otro lado de la puerta halló una habitación prácticamente sitiada por la penumbra. Gracias a la linterna, James se ayudó a adentrarse en su interior. La habitación aparentemente amplia, poseía una atmósfera aislada que no encajaba con el entorno sofocante y apestoso de la penitenciaria. Allí describió su sentido del olfato un fuerte olor a desinfectante. El mismo olor que le recordaba al impregnado en cada esquina de un hospital. Después de años visitando el hospital en el que había ingresado Mary durante su grave enfermedad, dicho olor le hacía evocar esa dura etapa de su vida.

Sus pasos resonaron débilmente en la oscuridad, el espacio cerrado se adjuntaba al aire de soledad. De pronto, sintió algo moverse al fondo de la habitación, entre las sombras tras el rabillo del ojo. James quedó inmóvil, presa del pánico nada más reconocerla. Dicho descubrimiento hizo que el rifle resbalara de entre sus manos y un escalofrío recorriera la espina de James, así como un sudor frío adherirse al rostro.

Era e_se_ ser, din duda. El mismo extraño ser de apariencia humana que había visto en los Apartamentos Blue Creek y en el hospital. El mismo que había matado a María. James pudo distinguir en aquel hombre alto, tan alto como él, el casco enorme de forma piramidal, de ángulos rectos y aristas agudas, que le ocultaba totalmente el rostro y que se describía entre los tonos marrón y rojo oscuros; el óxido lo corría como si hubiera vivido incontables años de daño y desgaste. Seguía llevando puesta la misma pieza de ropa ensangrentada, realizada a base de lo que parecían trozos de piel humana mal cosidos, sin mangas y con el torso desnudo. Un par de guantes de látex sucios y ensangrentados cubrían sus deformadas aunque todavía firmes manos. Llevaba también unas botas oscuras hasta las rodillas. Era un monstruo, un demonio llegado de las profundas entrañas del mismísimo infierno; al menos eso era lo que creía James. Las grotescas criaturas de Silent Hill le temían: sus recios y musculosos brazos eran capaces de estrangularlas y triturarlas sin emplear grandes esfuerzos. Inmune a las balas y a los golpes, aquel ser era indestructible.

Para James fue desconcertante no verlo portando su gigantesca espada que chirriaba al arrastrarla por el suelo de metal y que podía cortar prácticamente todo por la mitad. El demonio _Cabeza de Pirámide_ estaba desprovisto de arma; sin embargo, eso no hacía disminuir la amenaza destilada mediante su presencia. James quedó quieto, incapaz siquiera de tomar aire. En cambio, podía escuchar el sonido de la respiración quebrada contra el metal de aquel demonio. Estaba perdido: no se atrevía a agacharse para recoger el rifle. De todos modos, ¿qué esperanza tendría de matar a este implacable ser con un puñado de balas? Como mucho lo haría enfurecer y para entonces sí que no tendría otro recurso para salir de allí con vida. Por un instante su desesperación se transformó en instinto: retrocedió, en tentativa, un paso con intención de alcanzar la puerta por la que había venido; sin embargo, desistió al contemplar que el demonio estaba haciendo justamente lo mismo que él. Había retrocedido usando el mismo pie que James.

"_¿Pero qué...?_", pensó James, en síntoma significativo de confusión. "_¿Por qué ha retrocedido?"_

El silencio cayó nuevamente sobre la habitación. James creyó que podía oír el aleteo cada vez más próximo del ángel de la muerte viniendo en su busca. Pero el silencio sólo se extendía como la emanación continua de agua en la desembocadura de un río. Transcurrieron los segundos y ninguno intercedió en primer lugar. Por parte de ambos no hubieron pasos ni movimientos, sí respiraciones, lo demás era silencio y oscuridad. El débil foco de la linterna alumbraba apenas el cuerpo del monstruo situado a menos de dos metros de distancia.

"_¿Qué demonios...?"_, dijo para sí, aturdido, James. Sin dejar de apartar la vista de su oponente. "_¿Por qué no me ataca? ¿Por qué permanece quieto y no viene a por mí?"_

Había algo extraño en el comportamiento del demonio rojo. No lo atacaba; no iba a por él como otras tantas veces pasadas. Permanecía en la misma posición: impertérrito cual estatua maquiavélica, inquiriéndole, amenazante, con la mirada escondida tras las rendijas de su oxidado casco. James aprovechó este estatismo por parte de su contrincante para analizar mejor la situación. La luz de la linterna rebotaba, curiosamente, contra un punto fijo situado en el pecho desnudo del demonio situado a la misma altura del pecho de James. Empleando extremo cuidado, escudriñó la vista para saber qué era lo que llevaba su contrincante que hacía reflejar la luz de la linterna sujeta a su chaqueta. James ejerció un movimiento, un ladeo escueto de hombros, a fin de mover el foco escaso de luz y poder conocer la causa que generaba dicha refracción de la luz en el cuerpo del demonio. Le aterrorizó observar que éste había realizado el mismo movimiento que él; prácticamente imitándolo. ¿Acaso se estaría burlando de él como los niños pequeños al imitar los gestos de sus mayores?

De pronto la linterna se desprendió de su chaqueta y cayó al suelo con un ruido seco, cuyo impacto hizo eco en la habitación. Fue entonces cuando James comprendió que no había nada en el pecho de su enemigo y que el punto de refracción ahora estaba justamente frente el lugar donde se prolongaba el foco de luz de su linterna desde el suelo. Aquel hecho extrañó profusamente a James. ¿Acaso esa refracción no era sino la solución de que estaba frente a un cristal? Más aliviado, James comprendió que en medio de ellos había instalado un enorme cristal en el que la luz de la linterna se reflejaba. No es que fuera una solución definitiva que lo protegiera de la fuerza bruta de aquel ser: apostó que a éste poco le costaría hacerlo venir abajo con un simple puño. Pero le bastaba con eso. Sin dilatar más el tiempo, aprovechándose de la ventaja, James reaccionó y se agachó para recoger cuanto antes la linterna y el rifle, en pos de huir de allí lo antes posible.

Miró de refilón al cristal según flexionaba las piernas rápidamente y se agachaba para recoger los objetos.

―¿Qué...? ―farfulló, dejando escapar un hilo quebradizo de voz ronca.

El demonio, por muy extraño que resultase, estaba imitando sus movimientos. Había hecho justamente lo mismo que él: estaba agachado usando una idéntica posición a la que James tenía. Se levantó cual resorte y el demonio se irguió también cuando él justamente lo hizo.

―¡Basta! ―gritó de pronto un aturdido James tras el otro lado del cristal―. ¿No vas a dejarme en paz?

El demonio lo observaba desde el otro lado bajo la misma e intensa fuerza visual; bajo capas de creciente oscuridad. Respirando costosamente, James se acercó con suma decisión al cristal. Su contrincante hizo lo mismo que él: se acercó decidido. Los movimientos del demonio eran lentos y forzados, al igual que los suyos propios. James pudo haber caído en un ataque de risa demente en ese momento, el ser con que se enfrentaba no era humano y poseía un poder que difícilmente podría soportar. Estando a su altura comprendió que no era tan monstruoso como creía; en el aquel ser seguían predominando rasgos lo suficientemente humanos. Poseían ambos una altura muy semejante, misma anchura de brazos y una complexión semejante si no fuera por los portentosos músculos de atleta de élite los cuales carecía James. Por entre las rejillas del casco, James no lograba atisbar ningún rasgo facial que le indicara cómo era el rostro perteneciente al demonio puesto a su altura. James alzó temblorosa una mano con intención de posarla sobre el cristal y quedó desconcertado al ver que su homónimo también lo hacía. Por temor a un ataque la hizo descender y, tal y como estaba previendo, el ser monstruoso lo imitó.

―¿No vas a dejarme en paz? ―repitió en un susurro apenas audible. Sonando casi como en acto de imploración, de ruego.

Esta vez, para su sorpresa, el demonio le respondió:

―¿Es que no te das cuenta, James? ―tono de voz monocorde, gutural, ronca, muy grave; sin dejar de ocultarse totalmente parte de lo que había sido su esencia humana―. ¿Cómo puedo dejarte?

James se atragantó con su respiración. Era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de aquel ser. No pensó que podía ser más escalofriante de lo que se había imaginado. Había una dicción muy particular en su voz que, a juicio de James, le era conocida. Incapaz de intercalar palabra, la aparición demoníaca tampoco pensaba irse.

―Mírate ―le dijo a James antes de reír socarronamente―. Eres lamentable. Debo admitir que represento una considerable mejora comparado contigo.

―¿Qué quieres de mí? ―se atrevió a preguntar.

―¿Qué quieres tú, James?

James torció el gesto. ¿Se atrevería a decírselo?

―La busco a ella ―sentenció. Sí, se había atrevido a decir la verdad―. A _Mary_. Yo sólo... Yo sólo quiero recuperarla.

―Un milagro, eso es lo que quieres. Un puto milagro. Y quieres que el milagro suceda aquí, en este lugar maldito. ¿En qué mundo piensas que vives? Acaso, ¿no te acuerdas de lo que hiciste... de lo que hice?

Por parte de James no hubo respuesta. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? La habitación oscura ronroneaba, cargada de silencio. Sentía latir su cuerpo a causa de la inquietud y el miedo.

―Pensaste que era lo mejor ―intervino de nuevo su homónimo monstruoso desde el otro lado bajo una voz que paulatinamente se transformaba en una más humana, más natural―. Querías que ella desapareciera para poder recuperar tu vida. Nuestra vida, James. ¿Por qué seguir arrastrando nuestro papel de verdugo por más tiempo?

―¡Vete, maldito espectro! ―le gritó mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos, impedido de digerir y conocer el verdadero significado de sus palabras―. ¡Márchate! ¡Márchate!

Contempló las palmas de sus manos por un instante y volvió a enviar sus ojos aturdidos hacia enfrente. Por sorpresa suya, el otro ser había hecho lo mismo: tenía las manos extendidas a la altura del pecho. Las elevó, el otro hizo lo mismo; las bajó y, al mismo tiempo, el otro también realizó el gesto. Una idea, de esencia instintiva, pobló la mente sacudida de James: alzó las manos nuevamente y, guiándose por la imagen tras el cristal, las llevó al casco piramidal. Lo sentía. Sentía su pútrida superficie, rugosa y teñida en corroído óxido entremezclado con sangre, en las palmas de sus manos temblorosas.

Jadeó asustado. El otro gesto fue mucho más instintivo que el anterior. Tiró del casco empleando toda la fuerza que pudo y, finalmente, se deshizo de él.

En sus manos James sostenía el pesado casco.

Miró al frente y allí estaba él. Un demacrado y perverso James lo miraba desde el otro lado. De pronto, éste le esbozó a James una sonrisa demoníaca de labios cuarteados y sanglantes. ¿O es que era él quien sonreía?

Un _espejo_. No era un cristal; era un _espejo_. Durante todo aquel margen de tiempo, se había estado reflejando a sí mismo.

_Era él el verdugo. _

_El temido demonio rojo._

La sirena se anunció solemne de entre el silencio y atravesó las paredes de la habitación que comenzaban a revestirse con rapidez con ladrillo visto, entre temblores. James gritó, cayendo de bruces al suelo con desesperación, tirando consigo el casco piramidal. El sonido de la alarma retumbó en sus oídos hasta desorientarlo y perder el conocimiento. Cuando despertó, se encontró con que estaba en la penitenciaría Toluca. Sintiéndose consternado, sacudió su cabeza, quitándose bruscamente los mechones de pelo que habían caído en su cara. Elevó luego el rostro y miró hacia arriba: observó entre el mar de penumbra que ahí se encontraba el agujero por el que había descendido. Acto seguido, miró indistintamente a su alrededor como si acabara de despertar de un aletargado delirio.

Se levantó después de tomarse unos segundos más a fin de disminuir su estado de ansiedad. James dejó sus pensamientos acerca de lo soñado, que apenas recordaba, de lado y caminó decidido por el nuevo corredor que se extendía ante él, inmerso en la más pétrea negrura. Un pequeño brillo aún aleteaba dentro de él. Un deleble brillo de esperanza palpitaba fuerte adjunto a su corazón.

Encontraría a Mary y, por ella, iba a llegar hasta el final.

**ӂӂӂӂ**

"_En mis sueños más inquietantes,_

_veo ese pueblo._

_Silent Hill."_

**ӂӂӂӂ**

* * *

FIN.

_¡Saludos! Esta es mi primera aportación a la sección de Silent Hill 2, un videojuego, de los pocos, que ha conseguido marcarme de por vida: su argumento, las ambientaciones, su música, el terror refrescante y sus guiños a la vieja escuela. Es el único videojuego, incluso, que me ha hecho llorar de verdad con dos de sus seis finales (Leave & Water). Por eso, y porque me trae buenos recuerdos (no olvidaré nunca esos Halloween disfrazada de enfermera sangrienta junto a mis amigas), no he podido evitar que tarde o temprano me animara a escribir este shot que hacía mucho tiempo que rondaba en mi cabeza. Espero que os haya gustado, yo, en cambio, he disfrutado muchísimo realizándolo. _

_Un cordial saludo y gracias por leer^^._


End file.
